Bruised
by justlook3
Summary: Stone's left bruised from his Christmas Eve bar brawl and Cassandra offers to give him some TLC. Sequel to "Before the Dawn."


"Did you buy out a toy store?" Ezekiel asked as he watched Stone dump a pile of toys on the table in the main room of the Annex.

"I have a lot of nieces and nephews," Stone muttered. "And I'm way behind on wrappin'."

"Well," Cassandra said as she fiddled with the decorations she'd been putting up. "We have been busy. I wanted to get these decorations up a week ago, but today will have to do."

Things continued in silence for a while, Stone wrapping presents, Cassandra decorating, Ezekiel holding a box of decorations for Cassandra. He wasn't entirely sure why he was helping, though he did actually like Christmas. Even though it was mostly because it made for easy theft, he always liked decorations. Especially in cities that he would likely be in right now if he wasn't here. And he did like making Cassandra happy . . .and only partially because it seemed to annoy Stone when he did.

"Ezekiel?" Cassandra asked. "Could you go into the decorations closet and get the clear tote with the box of red ornaments in it?"

He rolled his eyes, but set down the tote he was carrying. "Sure."

"He's being real helpful today," Stone mused. "Wonder what he's up to?"

Cassandra chuckled. "Maybe he has the Christmas spirit. Even you are less grumpy today."

"Hey!"

Cassandra giggled and Stone stole a quick look around the Annex. Seeing that even Jenkins wasn't around, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the archway where he'd seen her hanging mistletoe earlier. The two of them had been quietly and casually dating since the night they'd spent together in Slovakia, but they'd kept it a secret. They'd been taking it very slow, a dinner here, a movie there, not much physical involvement beyond a kiss goodnight and hand holding. But still, close enough to warrant a kiss under the mistletoe.

"I'll show you who's grumpy," then he kissed her. It was the same level of kisses that they'd been used to sharing, sweet, just bordering on passionate.

She beamed at him when they parted. "I knew that mistletoe would come in handy."

"I'd take it down though, what happens if Jenkins and Jones get stuck under it?"

Cassandra giggled, the mental picture striking her as hilarious. "Good point."

"I'm going to my sister's tomorrow, but if all continues to be quiet here do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I mean if you weren't going somewhere."

Cassandra shook her head. "No, I mean, I didn't have plans tonight. Tomorrow Jenkins is sending me back to New York, my old roommates and I always do volunteer work on Christmas Day."

"Then it's a date," he leaned over and kissed her again, just a peck because he figured Jones would be back soon.

Things didn't stay quiet, of course, as soon after Jenkins came in announcing that Santa Claus was missing. And the Librarians were off on a race to save Christmas.

* * *

They'd sent Baird home after her impromptu birthday celebration. Jenkins had disappeared shortly after he'd helped spring the surprise on Baird. Ezekiel had at least wrapped up the cake and put it in the kitchen's refrigerator before leaving.

That left Cassandra and Stone to finish cleaning up the party.

"I still have to finish those presents," Stone sighed. "I did tell Jessie that I wouldn't get there until suppertime, so I guess I'll have some time to finish."

Cassandra looked him over. "I thought you were looking forward to spending time with your family," she said carefully.

"I am, but I wanted to build in time for any disasters. Plus they think I'm driving a distance."

Cassandra could see through his half truth but she didn't say anything. Her attention had been caught by something else while he was talking.

"Stone, your hand. . .your knuckles are bruised."

"That happens in a bar brawl, sweetheart, they don't hurt."

She walked over to where he was standing and took his hand in hers. He watched her silently as she raised his hand and looked over the bruises. Then she brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed each knuckle.

"When I was little and my grandmother was still alive, she used to kiss my little scrapes and bruises. Said a kiss would make it better," she said, flushing as she met his eyes.

"She wasn't wrong," he said gently, though his gaze was a little more heated then his words allowed.

Her gaze dipped down and then she frowned.

"What?" he asked.

She dropped his hand and her fingers lightly traced the bruise on his cheek.

"Oh, right. I put ice on it, that one actually did hurt."

Her lips brushed lightly over his cheek and he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. Cassandra smiled, a soft nearly mysterious one.

"Where else are you hurt? You winced before and Lamia worked you over pretty good."

"I need to stop underestimating that woman's ability. Or the damage those damn shoes can do to you. But I'm fine, really."

Cassandra gave him a look. "Cassie, if I let you kiss all of the bruises . . . ." His breath caught as he noticed the look of interest in her eyes.

"To soon?"

"Probably?" He couldn't help how high pitched his voice suddenly sounded. This was not good.

Cassandra hummed. "You're probably tired and in pain anyway."

"A little bit yeah. But that's not quite . . . ."

"I know. I have an idea though. I have this salve that one of my roommates bought me. It's amazing on all that stuff. How about you just come over and let me take care of you? I owe you for holding me in Slovakia."

"I did that because I didn't want to be alone, Cassie. You don't owe me," he looked over at her downcast face, then took a deep breath. "But you want to do this for me, so okay. I wouldn't mind another night of holding you, if you'll indulge me too. It's been a heck of a day and I do hurt."

"It's my tippy top Christmas wish." She brushed another kiss over his bruised cheek then took the hand that was less bruised in hers.

* * *

Stone had stopped home first so he could get a change of clothes for the next day. Cassandra had offered to help him wrap the last of his Christmas gifts in the morning then he was going to head out to his sister's.

Cassandra had changed out of her cute Christmas outfit into an equally cute pair of Christmas pajamas. The fact that they had cartoon Santa Clauses on them made him feel slightly better about what was going to happen tonight. In all reality, he was in fact more sore and more tired than he'd admitted to her. But even so, sleeping with her in his arms . . . .he shook his head and entered her apartment.

"Why don't you go change? I'll meet you in the bedroom. You remember where the bathroom is? The bedroom is the next door after that."

Stone nodded. He'd been over to Cassandra's a couple of times before, but had never been in her bedroom. She was already waiting for him when he entered the room in his sweatpants and tee shirt. Her room looked a lot like the rest of the apartment, quirky and very feminine. A floral bedspread and curtains, an antique dresser and an overstuffed armchair.

She motioned toward the bed and he sat gingerly on the edge of it.

"Jacob, that shirt is going to have to come off."

Stone blinked at her, but she did have a point. It just was a line they had yet to cross and it was odd. He concentrated on the tin of salve in her hands and lifted his shirt off. He winced as he did so, his right side was still a bit tender.

Cassandra stared for just a moment. Stone was built and she'd rarely even seen him in one layer of shirt, let alone without one. But then her eyes focused on the series of black and blue marks, particularly the one running across the right side of his chest and going under his arm.

"Oh, those look like they hurt."

"A little. They look that bad?"

Cassandra nodded. Then she positioned herself on the bed behind him and went to work. He stiffened at first as she brushed her lips over the first bruise on the top of his shoulder, then gently worked in the salve. But he started to relax under her gentle and soothing touch. He was so used to taking care of everyone else, it had been a long long time since anyone had taken care of him.

She finally finished with the last one on his back and sat back.

"Are there any more?"

"Yeah, there's one on my shin, but here, hand me that salve and I'll take care of it."

"Alright."

That taken care of, he looked over at her. "How about you? Any bumps or bruises from going down that chimney?"

She looked startled and then nodded slowly.

"Where?"

She pointed to her left shoulder, "but Stone . . . ."

"It looks like I could reach it without you needing to take your top off," he motioned for her to come sit beside him.

Her pajama top buttoned and she'd left the very top one undone, so he was able to push the top pretty easily to bare her shoulder without showing too much skin. Like she'd done to him, he gently kissed the bruise then worked the salve carefully into the area.

"There, all better," Cassandra said as soon as he removed his hand, pushing her top back into place.

He quirked a smile at her. "Little different when it's you being vulnerable huh?"

She blushed. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I actually feel lots better. Don't know if it's that wonder salve of yours or just having someone take care of me. So thank you."

She smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her.

"We should probably get some sleep," Cassandra sighed. "You don't even want to know how late it is. Or rather how early."

"Yeah and I have to deal with a half dozen children in a few hours," he winked at her.

Cassandra motioned him off the bed so she could turn down the comforter. "I need to go take my meds and check to make sure everything's locked up. I'll be right back."

She came back a little while later and he was already in bed, seemingly asleep. She noticed he hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on. But when she turned off the light and slipped in beside him, he curled his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest.

He pressed a kiss to her ear, "Merry Christmas, Cassandra."

"Merry Christmas, Jacob."

And the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was him whisper, "And you're the best present I've ever gotten."

[The End]


End file.
